xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Veldron Player's Guide
' This information is only part of the existing documentation of the Knights of Veldron. It is still, however, more than many characters would know. While this document is not a Red File, it should only be distributed to those interested in playing a Knight of Veldron.' 'What is a Knight of Veldron? Taken from Sir Joseph of Veldron, 486 PA '''Shrouded in the mists of myth, the enigmatic figure of the Knight of Veldron dominates much of Xaria's history. He is the epitome of honor, chivalry, faith, commitment and service. 'The Knight is the perfect ideal of service to the world and his Order. Through his vows, the Knight accepts the responsibility for his actions to his fellow man. He accepts his place in society and yearns to glorify the virtues of his Order. through chivalry, the Knights serves those above and below him, emphasizing the universal human longing for social justice, humanitarian equality and concern for the poor. 'The Knight is proud, but his pride is not that of the flawed Heroes. It is a pride that finds its epicenter in the very fact of his Knighthood - a responsibility to defend all against injustice. '''The armor of a Knight is not only of steel - it is of moral courage, righteousness, spiritual values and social service. The Knight's worldly armor can be dented, it can be destroyed, but the armor of the spirit is invincible. ' The Veldron Order 'The Knights of Veldron are an ancient order of humans based out of The Citadel, a small remote fortress in the mountains of southern Gesnor. The Order has a treaty with several Xarian countries that allows for the Knights to move freely within their borders with varying degrees of support, depending on the nation. In exchange, the Order agrees to respect the laws of the country and hears petitions for assistance. ' '''Legend has it that the Order formed when men, each from a different land, were called to the mountain to forge an alliance with the dragon Veldron. Through this alliance came the foundations of the Knights. Later in the Orders History, a Council was formed to govern the Order and assign missions to it's Knights. ' 'A Knight's training, though intense, is less than two years long. Initiates usually enter the Order with a high level of expertise in their field (many candidates are already members of other guilds or orders) and are chosen only after they have reached maturity. The Knighthood's training hones the initiate's existing skills and discipline, and teaches him the code that will govern his behavior. ' '''The Knights have no permanent ranks. They are autonomous in the field, governed by their Honor Code and their Quest. Temporary command is sometimes established, however, depending on the need of the situation. Knights may be called on to fight against their own house or country. Knights are often sent on missions that are more important than their lives. Self-sacrifice in the line of a Quest is the highest honor. ' Knights are usually human males with a military background. They are on average older than common soldiers. A Knight's assignment is determined by the Council of Veldron at The Citadel. ' What is expected of a Knight of Veldron? From the consecration of Sir Thomas of Veldron, AY 346 'The responsibilities of a Knight of Veldron are simple and direct. You are expected to continue to live a life of quality and to demonstrate your character for others to emulate. ' 'Each Knight has the responsibility to further the Order by finding others that are deserving of the honor. Good people are found among the presence of good people. The Order is kept strong by each Knight recommending those who he finds deserving. ' '''Each Knight is expected to give freely of his knowledge and skills. Combined with that of others in our Order, your works will enable us to accomplish lofty goals. '''The greatest of responsibilities, as given directly to us by the great Veldron himself, will be that of setting a visible example of good. In this world of confusion, generations must have your example of strength and good works to follow. ' The Writ of Veldron 'The Writ of Veldron is a detailed set of instructions that dictates everything from the Knight's appearance to his ethics. Manners, treatment of women, fair combat, and morals are all covered in The Writ. ' '''The most important section of the Writ is the Code. This, above all else, guides a Knights every decision. A Knight of Veldron prides himself on the application of wisdom and intelligence in every situation. Veldron Knights train their minds to analyze, evaluate and act before normal men have time to unsheathe their swords. It is viewed that a rash warrior never becomes a Knight and rarely lives past his first battle. ' '''A Knights behavior as dictated by The Writ is subject to many prohibitions. ' Examples: They may only take part in fair fights or fights in which they are at a disadvantage. They may only take on one task at a time. They may not be a party to any deception. ' '''The initiates are tested many times during their study, but the hardest test by far is the last. Usually psychological or philosophical in nature, the final test is a practical situation, individually designed to play upon the unique weaknesses of the candidate. 'Once the initiate passes the final test, he returns to his homeland to say a last good-bye. A Knight completely disavows his family, his associations and his homeland before being sworn into the Order. Upon becoming a Knight, their sir-name and any noble titles are given up. From then on they are known by their first name and the Order name ("Dennis Walter O'Brien II" becomes "Dennis Walter of Veldron"). This is done to sever any other alliances, and to foster equality. ''' How do I become a Knight of Veldron? ' Any Campaigner, who so chooses, can play a Veldron Knight. Those interested in playing should contact Mike Budzik, Ernest Burnett or Aaron Lyle and ask for a Veldron information packet, then write up a character based on the information provided, and turn it in for approval. ''' '''There is a second, more difficult (obscure, and spanky) way to become a Knight of Veldron on Campaign, however. This is to be sponsored (invited) in game by a Knight of the Order. ' A Knight will recommend a postulant if he displays chivalrous behavior and/or performs a noteworthy deed. If the postulant accepts, the recommendation by the Knight is reviewed by the Council of Veldron and either approved or rejected. If approved, the postulant begins the process of becoming a Knight. As you can realize, this doesn't happen often. ' Notes on playing a Knight of Veldron. ''''The sexist language that pervades the Order's writing is meant to reflect the period and certain antiquated notions of chivalry. It is our hope that it will be taken as a challenge not a prohibition. Likewise, the fact that most Knights are human, true fighters, does not mean that other character types would necessarily not be allowed. ' '''The Order and it's codes are rigid, however, and mandate a set of behaviors and protocols that would effect the development of any character created to be a member. (A Veldron Knight is more difficult to roll play than say a Rynith guard, for example.) ' The Legend of Veldron from "Lore of the Great Veldron, and the formation of his Knights" ' Time ago the Drake, Veldron and his brothers ruled the mountains of northern Xaria. The three had been born before the ages of man and they had seen many things come and go from the face of the world. '''As well as fierce and powerful of body, the three had gained knowledge that was beyond the grasp of humans and grown very wise, but the sands of time also weighed heavily on their minds. For all of their experience, they did not understand the ways of man. 'Why would the gods make a people so wasteful and petulant? Why would man choose to live as nomadic tribes, enslaving their own women, fighting among themselves, leaving their weak and old to die and making war against the fairer races. They had not have the honor or grace of the beasts they held dominion over. 'Veldron and his Drake kin decided that the gods had made a grave error and took to correcting it themselves. With their fiery breath and saber claws, the three endeavored to teach a lesson to man. 'Whole warring legions meet the blaze, and the slavers and the butchers of Fea were wrenched apart. Steel nor stone could hurt the brothers for they were invulnerable to the weapons of man. No cave, or shelter could provide harbor for man, as the brothers were dedicated to their task. It was a dark time. ''''Yet men still did not amend their ways. Indeed, they grew desperate and more cruel as the scourge went on - fighting without honor and abandoning the injured and meek. I't seemed that humans would never be changed. Veldron's two brothers decided that it was time to bring a final holocaust to man, for if man could not respect the elements, or even himself, he should not exist. 'Veldron disputed his brothers, for he still could see with the eyes of truth. He saw that his brothers' minds had been bent by the weight of the ages and that they had developed a taste for blood. In his heart he new that destroying all mankind was wrong and irreverent of the gods. '''He petitioned his brothers to stop and try reason to change man. They would not listen. They argued that, like the humans, Veldron had learned nothing from time. He had not the honor or grace to free the earth. 'Again Veldron asked that his siblings show mercy on man. His brothers grew enraged. "You would show mercy to those without grace or honor? Meet the fire!" said they. 'The two made an inferno in the sky. Though Veldron was strong and immune to the weapons of man, he could not bear the fire or the claws of his kin. He fell burning from the heavens. His broken body plummeted into the top of a mountain in the wastes of the North. Veldron's weight smashed a crater in the mountain. The fire from his burning wings and ruptured stomach caught the forest a blaze. 'As they circled over head, the two remaining brothers knew that Veldron was dead. Killing their brother in an unbalanced match twisted their minds further. They left his remains and ventured on to bring the end to man as Veldron's wasted body burned a cloud of black smoke that thickened the air. 'As twilight came to the mountain, it brought with it a Woman. She was tall and broad and She looked down on Veldron's remains with the eyes of a mother. Her countenance was neither human nor Fea nor Dwarf nor beast, yet She had all of their colors. As She held Veldron's head, She cried. Her tears brought a great shower. The rain quenched the fire, and filled the crater, covering Veldron's body with water. 'When the morning came, Veldron awoke and saw that his body was mended. Around him he saw that the forest had regrown and a lake had formed. Then he saw the Woman standing on the shore. Though he could not recognize Her, Veldron felt he knew Her. 'Veldron was full of wonder. "Am I dead ?" he asked. '''She answered without speaking, "No." '"How is that?" '"Your life was not a prize for your brothers to take. Your life was given back to you the same way it was gifted to you when you were first created," she said. ''Why has this happened? What must I do now to repay you?" '"A gift is given without qualifications, without requirements. There is nothing you must do, but there are things you should know." '"Man is the youngest of all my children and the only one I did not choose to have. It is true, humans are all the things that you and your brothers say, but they have a challenge that you can never know. Their burden is a weight you could never bear. They hear the voices of temptation in their heads so loudly that they are almost deafened. You and your kin have never suffered what men live with every day. '"And yet you and your brothers, who have lived so long and have been gifted with such power, do not even appreciate the meanings of the words that you use. Grace is not beauty or dexterity. Grace is to be humble and beholden onto your creator. It is to return what you have been given. Honor is not noble posture or strength. Honor is willing self sacrifice for a greater good. '"How could you have hoped to teach them something that you do not understand yourself? Remember they may hear what you told them, but they know only what they see. Leaders use action, not scorn. ''Veldron answered, "I was wrong." '"There is one last thing," the Woman went on, "You will not be given your life back again." The Woman grew larger than the mountain, then She became the sky and was gone. 'Veldron realized that time was short, for while he was resting the apocalypse of man had raged. His talk with the Woman had given him new clarity and purpose. He knew what had to be done.' Veldron came to the tribes of seven lands and asked that they send one among them to the mountains of the North to join him against his brothers. Many felt it was a ruse, they did not trust the dragon. But in each land, was one man who saw the truth in Veldron's eyes and felt it in his own heart. 'The seven left their homes and families in the worst of times. Alone each made the journey across the burning continent of Xaria. Alone they climbed the mountain. '''When they first met at the summit, they saw that they were all different. One a chief, one a pauper, one a smith, one a cassock, one a herdsman, one a scout, one a hunter, yet all saw the truth in each other's hearts. '''Veldron emerged from the lake to greet them and they were in awe of his greatness. In turn, Veldron looked upon their small weak bodies with new respect for he remembered what the Woman said. '"My brothers and I were vain. Because we have lived so long, we thought we understood the ways of the world," said Veldron, "We thought that by punishing man, we could change your brutal ways." '"I see now that the scourge is fruitless. I met with my creator and She told me what to do," Veldron said, "I ask you to join with me. I need your help to stand against my brothers." '"My asking that you leave your homes was a test of your wisdom. The journey here was a test of your devotion. Before we continue there must be one final test. A test of your soul. '"If I told you that one of you must be sacrificed in order to vanquish my brothers, which one of you would be chosen?" '''The Seven men looked upon each other, but did not speak. '''Finally Veldron asked the pauper, "Who will die? Should it be the Chief? He has all the wealth that you are denied. He has lived better than you. Certainly he should die before you do. '"No," the pauper said, "I would not see him die. Even if I could see with in his heart, I could not say that. I am the one who deserves to die, my sins are more numerous than I can count." '"Herdsman," Veldron asked. "Do you not think that the hunter should die. He has poached the deer of honest men like you for years without remorse. Certainly he is fit to die." '"No," said the herdsman, "I cannot judge a man I do not know. I would sooner die myself." '"Veldron is right," said the hunter, "I live my life taking from those weaker than myself. If someone is to die, it shall be me." '"No," the scout said, "If it means that the rest can go on I will give my life." '"I am the weakest man here," The cassock said, "They will be stronger without me. I will be the one." '"No," said the Chief, "None of you men are from my tribe. If you were, you would know that I was the one to die. For all my rule I have used the lives of others to protect me - no longer." 'There was a time of silence. '"I see that the final test is over. You shall all accompany me. Now I will make you all my brothers." 'Veldron broke seven of his eight saber claws and gave them to the men to use as weapons. He now had only one claw which made them all equal, all brothers. The claws are forged with Veldron's breath, each into a different weapon. He told them because they are of his claws they can effect the brothers. Veldron then told them that most of them would die in their task. The Cassock reads them their last rites. At night they feast in preparation for the mornings battle. '''When day breaks, they challenge the brothers. The Brothers are surprised by the unity of Veldron's men. One brother falls and the second escapes, but not before injuring his kin. Veldron lay dying as the men regroup after the hasty retreat of the last of Veldron's family. 'The men notice Veldron's wounds and begin to discuss their condition. "How will we defeat him without Veldron? Surely we will all perish." 'The scout stepped forward, "I know what to do," he said, "We shall paint ourselves with mud and cloth ourselves in grass. When the night comes and your brother takes to sleep we shall all set upon him and pith him before he can wake." '''The great dragon frowned in anger, "If you do this," he said, "then you have failed. My brothers were arrogant and cruel, but still they never lied and they never deceived. If you have to become even worse than your enemy to succeed, then you have lost. I have not helped you to destroy my own kin so that your people can be free to live on as barbarians. T'he men all took the words to heat and bowed their heads in shame at their ways. "It is for you now to show them how to behave," continued Veldron, "You must promise me now that you will never be a part to such guile! My brothers, my time with you grows short. I shall have each of you swear an oath of honor to me for you to uphold as greater than your own lives. You will carry on where I leave off to continue to teach by example of virtue and good." ''With that the seven swore unto Veldron the oath he gave them...